zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
Equipment can be the key to survival in a undead situation. It can mean the difference between survival or you being the morning snack. Items Necessities *Guns: A light gun with common ammo. A good choice is a Sig Sauer P226 or a Colt 1911 .45 as they are reliable and its easy to find ammo. If you find a Desert Eagle, only use it as a last resort, because .50 caliber ammo is very hard to find unless it is chambered in a more common caliber such as .44 or .357 magnum. You shouldn't rely on a pistol for long as they are inaccurate at long range. Choose a gun that meets your preferences as long as it has easy to find ammo and is not fully automatic unless it can be set to semi auto. Also make sure it is lower caliber ammo, because making a hole the size of your fist is nice, but smaller ammo still kills the zombie just the same. Always make sure you have at least two guns: A pistol and a primary gun. A pistol is not recommended as a long-term primary weapon, and one should seek to find a larger firearm (such as a shotgun, rifle, or sub-machine gun) and keep the pistol as a backup. *Silencers: Silencers (or sound suppressors) are highly desirable, though not readily available (in many states, possession of a manufactured silencer for a handgun is a major felony). Remember that they do not doesn't silence your weapon completely, they merely muffle the noise of the gunblast (as well as the muzzle flash), so don't fire too fast, or the zombies will still be alerted. Rapid firing can also damage all but the best silencers. Silencers greatly reduce the speed and impact of the round. The wrong sort of ammunition can also instantly destroy a silencer, and perhaps even the gun itself. Silencers on rifles that fire supersonic rounds are entirely pointless, as the sonic boom created by the round as it travels through the air cannot be muffled. Homemade silencers are relatively easy to improvise, but they are usually single shot usages. The time spent perfecting improvised silencer construction can almost certainly be put to better use in another area. Silencers on shotguns are feasible, but need to be extremely large to be effective on higher gauges, making the shotgun even more hard to handle. *Knife: The knife is the perfect tool. It can kill things, cut things, and can be useful in almost any situation. Be careful about which kind of knife you choose, because it might fail at the moment you need it most. Make sure it is not serrated, because if you stab the zombie, there is a chance it will get stuck. Also make sure it is full tang and not just a a blade attached to a handle. (Though some high-quality folding knives can be quite reliable.) Though it may seem like a good idea at first, do NOT use a kitchen knife as just like "battle-ready" katanas, they're just printed stainless-steel and will shatter if you rely on it solely. You could also attach it to your gun if you have the right type of knife. But if you don't have one, duct tapeing the knife to the gun should work. *Flashlights: Useful for dark places. If you can, attach it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. *Multi-Tool:A great multi purpose tool, and chances are that you have one in your house somewhere. Make sure that it is a good size one, because the smaller ones have very little tools. A good multi-tool has the following tools in it: -Knife -Pliers -File -Scissors -Mini-saw Though it may seem like a good idea, don't use a swiss army knife, as they are very flimsy. Don't use the knife on this as your main knife. You should have a higher quality knife and this. Food: MREs (meals ready to eat) are culinary delights that can be found at most military surplus stores and many online stores. At around 1200 calories apiece and packed in a waterproof packaging these meals can provide the warfighter with a valuable boost. Menu options are varied but some examples are omelettes, hamburgers, vegetarian options and my personal favorite sloppy joe. Also, included in every package is a water activated heater a much needed morale boost when under stressful conditions. Also, if you can't find any MRE's, than canned food is are great too. Don't get the soups, as those only last a year at the most. Axe: Used to cut wood. Choose one that meets your preference, such as Fire Axes, which should be surprisingly plentiful. Likewise, they are also very versatile, not unlike the Crowbar. They are also a very effective weapon against Zombies. Most are very heavy, and impractical to wield for most Women and Children. Their sharpness is not nearly as much of a factor as their weight, which can be comparible to a sledgehammer. A good choice is a splitting maul, which is an axe and a hammer mixed together. This is better than the crowbar, so choose this one. Flashlights: Useful for dark places. If you can, attach it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. *Foldable Saw: This is better than a full size saw, as it takes up much less room. You most likely don't have one of these, so you should make a stop by your closest sporting goods store. Rope: There are literally thousands of things you can do with a rope. It can be used to make traps, because zombies are too stupid to avoid them. It can be used as trip wire Armor: This will protect against bites. Don't wear anything too heavy, as it will just weigh you down. Chain mail is recommended, ecspecially the shark resistant type. Always protect your crotch and your shins, because if they get hit, your most likely on the ground. You should always protect your arms, because if you are on the ground being attacked by a zombie, you instinctivly put up your arms to protect yourself. Make sure it is tight on your body, because loose clothing gives zombies something to grab on to. Remember, armor is zombie-resistant, not zombie-proof, meaning that your armor will protect against a certain amount of bites, but it will eventually break. Crowbar: The KING of the apocalyptic world. It has so many uses. From opening things to breaking zombie, or the other way around. If it can be wielded by a silent physicist to kill quadruped, face-hugging aliens, than it can kill a zombie. Try to avoid using the backside of it, as it might get stuck. Made of medium carbon steel, they can be made from titanium also, which has the advantage of being lighter, nonmagnetic, and spark-resistant. It gets it's name for it's resemblance of a crow's foot. You should have one in your garage somewhere, but if you don't, it will only cost about ten dollars at your closest hardware store. Also useful for prying open doors, or you can use it for it's original use, which is opening crates. Machete: A great weapon/tool. Can clear brush and kill zombies. Like the knife though, don't use a serrated one, as it will get stuck. Make sure to get one that meets your preference. A variant of the machete is the kukri, which is designed to cut, as it is heavy at the top, so it is like a mixture of an ax and a knife/sword. Always keep it a little dull, as it inflicts more damage than a razor sharp one. Don't use to cut wood, as it dulls it up too fast GPS tracking System: Only useful a few days after the infection. After that, the circuit board can be used to make things or start fires. Radios: Useful for finding remaining survivors. :Walkie Talkie: Helps you know what is going wrong around your team mates. Try to have your entire group have one. Cell Phone: If service is still available. Like the GPS though, it will only work for about a week or so. After that, you should get rid of them. '-Recommended-' *Flashlights: Useful for dark places. If you can, attach it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. *Sharpener: Needed to sharpen your blades. Chances are that you have one in your kitchen. Whenever you have free time, you should use this on your knives, but always keep the blades you fight with a little dull, because it will tear much more. Silencers: Silencers (or sound suppressors) are highly desirable, though not readily available (in many states, possession of a manufactured silencer for a handgun is a major felony). Remember that they do not doesn't silence your weapon completely, they merely muffle the noise of the gunblast (as well as the muzzle flash), so don't fire too fast, or the zombies will still be alerted. Rapid firing can also damage all but the best silencers. Silencers greatly reduce the speed and impact of the round. The wrong sort of ammunition can also instantly destroy a silencer, and perhaps even the gun itself. Silencers on rifles that fire supersonic rounds are entirely pointless, as the sonic boom created by the round as it travels through the air cannot be muffled. Homemade silencers are relatively easy to improvise, but they are usually single shot usages. The time spent perfecting improvised silencer construction can almost certainly be put to better use in another area. Silencers on shotguns are feasible, but need to be extremely large to be effective on higher gauges, making the shotgun even more unwieldly. Water Purifier: Thermal/Night Vision Goggles: '''Almost impossible to find. Only available if the military gets involved. Can be found around areas abandoned by military or overrun blockades. '''Lighter/Matches: For starting a fire in case your getting cold, but make sure you use this near a base or cleared out area, or you may be attacked in the middle of the night. Lighters are recommended to matches, because a lighter is basically idiot-proof. If you have to use matches, then try to get the water-proof kind. Hand Sanitizer: '''Helps prevent sickness and infection. Use this frequently. '''Video Camera: In case you have a scouting party or you go into a area you never been to, you'll need to know or remember some problems you'll faced there. Also good to document the apocalypse, or to video tape zombies so scientists can study it, and learn better ways to kill them. Maybe you will even find a cure. Tape Recorder: See Video Camera. Axe: Used to cut wood. Choose one that meets your preference, such as Fire Axes, which should be surprisingly plentiful. Likewise, they are also very versatile, not unlike the Crowbar. They are also a very effective weapon against Zombies. Most are very heavy, and impractical to wield for most Women and Children. Their sharpness is not nearly as much of a factor as their weight, which can be comparable to a sledgehammer. A good choice is a splitting maul, which is an axe and a hammer mixed together. This is better than the crowbar, so choose this one. Foldable Saw: This is better than a full size saw, as it takes up much less room. You most likely don't have one of these, so you should make a stop by your closest sporting goods store. Zip Ties: A cable tie (also colloquially known as zip tie, zap strap, zip strip, wire tie, tie wrap, quick draw, rat belt, or mouse belt) is a type of fastener, especially for binding several electronic cables or wires together and to organize cables and wires. A very useful thing to have, since it has so many uses, like attaching a flash light to your gun. You should get a few dozen, because these will help. Can also be used to restrain a hostile. Storing Equipment -Bags- *Duffel Bags: They can carry a lot of stuff but can be overwhelming and heavy when running from the infected. *Messenger Bag: They are good got running as they hug your side but they cannot hold a lot of equipment. *Backpack: They are ideal but if you have to much stuff in your backpack in can cause back pain and stress on yourself when trying to run away. *Plastic Bags: A good first choice wehen you don't have a lot of room to carry stuff. Can be hung from your belt or, like 28 Weeks Later, by hand. Make sure that whatever is in the bag is disposable, because a zombie might grab it if it dives at you. -Clothing- *Coats with pockets can help carry equipment, but can also inhibit movement. *Military vests or Flak Jackets have many pockets for holding different gadgets, supplies, and ammo. -Other- *Survival Knife: A good place to store things like a compass, matches, fishing line, etc. *Ammo Box: Obviously for carrying ammo and various other things. Durable and fairly lightweight. Solid enough to use as an improvised melee weapon, although this isn't recommended, because it may dent, giving you less room to store your stuff. *Belts: A good place to store your gun, ammo, ammo clips, water bottles, etc. It could even be used to hold other bags.